


Blue Fire Bride

by Vhenana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Fluff, Forceful Sealing, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Multi, Poly Team Gai, almost forced marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhenana/pseuds/Vhenana
Summary: With rumours of a Jinchuriki cult on the rise, Kakashi sends the team with the best teamwork to gather intelligence on them. Unfortunately, this plays right into their hands, and delivers a strong shinobi from Team Gai to become their next God. In between giving them tailed beast, and all three members of Team 9 having feelings for each other, life has never looked so difficult.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji & Rock Lee & Tenten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Blue Fire Bride

“Are you sure?” A deep sigh came from across the desk. “I know that you have faith in them Old friend, but something like this…” 

“I agree, so soon after the war,” Kakashi groaned and leaned back in his chair, exhaling deeply. “But your old team recovered so quickly, even Neji, even after-”

“Neji needs more time.” Gai dropped the report he had been given onto the desk and moved his wheelchair around it. “He is strong and stubborn, but the injuries he sustained put him at death’s door.” 

“What about Lee and Tenten?” Kakashi asked, turning to face Gai. “They have barely ever left his side in his recovery, and helped him in it, but they have also been continuing to hone their own skills. Plus, this should only be a quick recon mission. Neji needs the practice if he wants to continue being a shinobi.” As the two of them fell into silence, Gai pressed his face into his hands and sighed. 

“You’re correct, but…” 

“You’re worried about them.” He lifted his head again, nodding. “Gai, I know that the three of them are like your own children, but you knew that you couldn’t protect them forever.” 

“They need me just as much as I need them, Kakashi.” The Hokage chuckled and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. 

“Three orphans… Your team is lucky that they had you to guide them, Gai.” He pretended to not notice his friend’s eyes getting watery as he reached for the reports that had been placed down. “A Jinchuuriki cult in Kumogakure  _ needs _ to be investigated, and we can’t send an actual Jinchuuriki.” 

“Neither can they, I assume.” Another pause, and after a few moments of silence, Gai opened his mouth to speak, stopped by a sharp knock at the door. 

“Lord Hokage, more field reports for you.” The door was pushed open by Akamaru’s huge paws, and he trotted into the room before Kiba, tail wagging. 

“Thank you.” He grinned, flashing his fangs as he walked into the room. “Could you do me a favour, Kiba?” He did a slight head tilt in curiosity. “Could you find Neji, Lee, and Tenten? I need to speak to them.” 

“Yeah! Sure!” Kiba grinned and gave them both a thumbs-up. “Come on, Akamaru!” His companion barked and ran out, quickly followed by the shinobi. 

“Don’t worry, Gai.” Kakashi turned back to his friend and placed a hand on his knee. “Everything will be alright.” 

Kiba and Akamaru had made it back onto the streets within the minute, and people dodged out of their way as they ran. The Konoha eleven, and Naruto Uzumaki in particular, had become household names across the world, and the people in Konohagakure knew more than most to stay on their good side. The last that Kiba had seen of Team Gai was the three of them heading outside of the walls and into the forest for ‘Lee-approved training’, with Tenten telling him that she wasn’t going to be doing everything he wanted them to do. The trail was easy to follow, but the scent wasn’t as strong as the shouting was. 

“Your face is going red!” Lee shouted first, with the grin audible in his voice. 

“I only agreed to do this if you didn’t make fun of me!” Tenten shouted back. Chuckling to himself, Kiba slowed his pace as he got closer. He expected the three of them to be training, but instead, they were doing... handstands? All facing each other? They were in a kind of triangle shape, with Lee facing Kiba, and noticing him immediately. 

“Kiba!” Both Neji and Tenten turned to look at him, before the latter remembered something. 

“My shirt!” She tried to lift a hand to pull up her shirt, since it had fallen halfway down, almost losing her balance in the process. Both Lee and Neji moved to one hand and lifted it back up to cover her skin. “Thanks, guys.” 

“So they can see, but I can’t?” Kiba called out as he walked over, grinning. Any response was cut off by Akamaru barking and bounding over to lick the part of Tenten’s back that was still exposed. That was how she lost balance and fell into Lee, taking them both to the floor. “Are you guys okay?” Both Lee and Tenten were laughing as Kiba jogged over and put an arm over his companion, who seemed pleased with himself. 

“Yeah! We’re good!” Lee laid out on the floor, smiling widely, and Tenten pushed herself up to sit over his stomach. 

“I’m definitely not heavy enough to hurt you.” She smiled back, straightening her shirt out. Neji, who had kept up his handstand, swung his legs forward and stood up. He offered his hand to Tenten, who accepted it and stood up on Lee’s other side, who then accepted both hands from them to stand up. 

“Did you come to train with us?” Lee asked, with a wide smile, and hitting his fist against his palm. “We must continue to train every day!” 

“Nah, not this time.” He shrugged. “Kakashi wants to see the three of you.” 

“Is Gai-sensei up there, too?” Neji asked, folding his arms. “Kakashi might want us to carry him down the stairs again.” 

“We should be proud to help our teacher!” Even though they were used to Lee’s outbursts, both Tenten and Neji flinched and sighed. “We can make it there in no time!” Before Lee could make his break for it, and run for the gates, Tenten put an arm around his waist and held him back. Lee was definitely stronger than his teammates, and Tenten winced at the strain in her arm. 

“We can go together, Lee!” Both Neji and Kiba rolled their eyes. “We don’t need to run. It’s not that urgent.” 

“Then let’s go!” He gripped the arm around his waist, and reached over for Neji’s hand to pull them both forward. “Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” 

“We’re going!” After watching the team for a moment, Kiba just laughed and waved. By the time they had gotten to the gates, Neji and Tenten managed to pull their hands out of Lee’s, and walked on either side of him through the village. With the peace after the war, it was rare for anyone to be called into the Hokage’s office unless they had done something very wrong. Nobody in Team Gai had done anything  _ close _ to wrong, so it definitely couldn’t be that. 

“By the way, Tenten,” Neji started, getting both of his friends’ attention. “Would it be alright for me to stay with you again tonight? I don’t want to go back home.” 

“You know that you’re both always welcome to stay with me anytime you want.” 

“It’s still polite to ask.” 

“I think it’s my turn to buy dinner, isn’t it?” Lee rubbed his chin with a smile. “Tenten bought it last time, so it should be my turn.” 

“As long as you don’t order curry again.” Both of them turned to the Hyuuga, who sighed out of the corner of his mouth. “I’ve hated curry ever since that mission…” The poorly hidden laughter from his friends made Neji glare, but they were trying their hardest not to look at him. “It’s not funny!” 

“It is!” Tenten replied, patting his back. “I haven’t been a fan of it since that mission, either.” The three shinobi didn’t see their sensei watching them from Hokage tower. Gai’s fingers tensed on the wheels of his chair as they got closer. The room had fallen silent not long after Kiba left, and filled again with either the sound of paperwork, or Gai’s wheelchair creaking as he moved around the room. As Team 9 got closer and vanished out of his sight again, Kakashi spoke up. 

“Gai, are you-” 

“I really have a bad feeling about this mission.” The Hokage sighed and turned his chair around. “Kakashi, I have a  _ really  _ bad feeling.” 

“Gai, it’s going to be alright.” Three pairs of feet could be heard on the stairs. “Trust me, I wouldn’t send them without being sure of their skills.” As they expected, when the door opened, Lee was the first to walk in, beaming as soon as he saw Gai. 

“Sensei!” He jogged across the room and knelt in front of Gai when he turned around, still beaming. “Do you need our help getting down the stairs again?” Kakashi looked over at the door, nodding to Neji and Tenten as they entered the room. 

“Afternoon, Lord Hokage.” Neji almost mumbled, glancing at Tenten as she ducked under the arm that he pushed the door open with. 

“Neji, how are you feeling?” He raised an eyebrow at the question, glanced at Tenten, and snapped his head to the other side when he saw her smiling at him. 

“I’m fine.” He grumbled, ignoring the chuckle from his teammate. “The wounds healed weeks ago.” 

“Your injuries were mostly internal.” Kakashi stood up, and looked to where Lee was still kneeling. “They take longer to heal, but please, I have a mission for the three of you.” When he heard that, Lee jumped up and jogged back to the front of the desk where his teammates were standing. The Hokage picked up the paper that he had previously given to Gai. “It’s an unusual mission, however…” 

“And also one that is strange.” Gai moved his chair forward, so that it was next to the desk. “There is a reason why someone like Naruto can’t be sent.” All three members of Team 9 were staring, waiting for him to speak again. 

“We seem to have reports of a rising cult in Kumogakure.” Kakashi placed the papers on his desk, facing the shinobi. “A Jinchuuriki cult; which is why that village can’t send anyone, either.” 

“What do you need us to do, Lord Hokage?” Neji finally asked, shifting his stance to lean on one foot. “More scouting?” 

“Ideally, yes. We need more information about this cult, and how to disband it.” Kakashi stepped around the desk, on the opposite side to Gai, and leant on the front of it. “I’m sending the three of you because you have the best teamwork out of any of our shinobi.” Hearing that, both Lee and Tenten beamed, and Neji smirked. 

"We can do this, Lord Hokage!" Lee yelled, throwing his hand forward and giving him a thumbs up. "When would you like us to leave?!" 

"Tomorrow, so you have time to prepare." The Hokage's eyes fixed on the kunoichi. "And I do mean  _ prepare _ , Tenten." All eyes in the room fixed on her, making her blush. "Perhaps you can use your own weapons instead of taking them from this office?" Her friends turned their heads, covering their mouths to stifle their laughter. 

"Tenten, I'm ashamed!" Gai rolled forward and stopped himself in front of her. "How many times have I told the three of you not to take things that aren't yours?!" 

"I didn't take them! I borrowed them!" His stern look didn't falter. "Besides, I didn't break in! Lady Tsunade let me go in there!" The shouting match of defenses and accusations continued, and Kakashi rolled his eyes, trying to think of a way to get them all out of his office. 

~X~

"It's a weird thing to make a cult about." A few hours after receiving their mission, Team 9 had settled in Tenten's apartment with plates of mild curry. Her apartment was small, even more so with three people in it. A second couch had been bought shortly after the war, which meant there were two short couches pushed arm to arm. Lee had finished eating first and laid down, his head on Neji's thigh, and his feet over the arms of both couches. "Why Jinchuuriki?" Tenten continued. "We all know how everyone treated Naruto and Gaara." 

"Power." Neji replied. "You've seen Naruto in action. It's all for the power." 

"And not something that they can get with training…" Lee mumbled next. "You can't train a tailed beast into your body." 

“You could probably take one down, Lee.” He beamed again at the compliment and lifted his head to direct it at Tenten. “Or you could talk your way into having one as an ally.” 

“Kakashi told us to specifically gather information.” Neji placed his plate down on the small table in front of him and lifted Lee’s head to tuck his feet under his friend’s back. “I doubt that he wants us to fight them.” He added, shifting his legs until Lee was comfortable again. 

“But we can fight if we need to.” Tenten replied, placing her plate down on the same table and folding her arms over Lee’s calves. “I’ve been working on something that I want to try out.” 

“What is it?”Neji asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I haven’t perfected it yet, so I’m keeping it hidden for now.” She gave her friends a wink and started to untie her hair. “I’ve been working on it with Sai for weeks.” Her friends watched her hands move for a moment; always entranced when they could see Tenten take her hair out of the buns. It ‘clicked’ for Lee first, and he sat up like he had just been electrocuted. 

“Why does Sai get to see it, but not us?!” He yelled, grabbing Tenten by her shoulders, but losing his balance and knocking her onto her back. “We’re your best friends!” 

“Because I needed his help!” Despite being on her back, Tenten laughed and pinched Lee’s ears, tugging on them. “You guys don’t have the skills he does!” Neji watched them play fight, a rare smile on his face. 


End file.
